


By The Lake

by Lunarium



Category: Robotech The Macross Saga
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, First Time, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: A tiny misstep saves Azonia and Khyron from dying in the final battle with the SDF-1. But a chance at life opens doors for the new lovers.





	By The Lake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Longpig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/gifts).



“Idiot!” Azonia spat as she clambered out of the rubble. “Dying in a blaze of glory is the very way of the Zentraedi! You had to chicken out at the last second?!” 

“I’m telling you it was an accident!” Khyron’s flushed face popped out next to her, half-buried in what remained of their escape pod. “My cape caught in the ‘reject seats’ lever. _Oopsie._ My bad!”

Azonia flipped her hair under the sun. “You just didn’t want us to die! Kissing’s gotten you soft!” 

“What?! No! I’m telling you, it was an accident!” Cussing and grumbling under his breath, Khyron struggled against the rubble as Azonia found solid ground and was shaking the soot from her short thick hair. 

“Looks like the SDF-1 still took a hit,” she said proudly after glancing out between two tall palm trees. “We were ejected out in this tiny capsule? Didn’t realize the Zentraedi had that as an option.” 

The ‘tiny capsule’ was the size of a small ship and enough to bury them in rubble. It had taken all of Khyron’s effort to dig himself out, and the effort had worsened the cut over his brow. He staggered to Azonia and washed himself by the stream. 

“So victory either way,” he said. “They die. We live. Drinks on me.” 

Azonia gave a little “Hmmph” and followed the stream down to the lake. The crystal-clear water reflected her appearance, her hair to which soot and tiny flecks of debris still clung, and her face smudged with bruises and some blood. Nothing too alarming. For a suicide drive and a last-minute ejection, they had gotten off easy. 

“Well, now that the battle’s over…”

She striped and settled into the lake, cleansing off her body. The coolness of the water alleviated aches and pains from the battle and the mighty fall in the escape pod. Khyron was still some ways off, and she grinned at the mental thought of him approaching her while she was still unclothed. They had not gotten far in exploring the full scope of bodily pleasure. 

From her peripheral vision she could spot him making his way over towards her, still oblivious to her nakedness, and she grinned with the thought of surprising him when she arose. Deciding to remain in the water, she kept a distance between them, continuing the remainder of her bath behind some cattails so that Khyron would not see her.

“Are you done washing up? Don’t tell me your mascara survived the fall!” His laughter piqued annoyance and a thirst for a quick vengeance. Did he really think she was that shallow? Although some makeup might cover up a few blemishes sustained by the fall…but it was better to emerge from the waters as bare as the day she was born. 

“I’m a little hurt you would take me for one of the common crew-women,” Azonia said to buy herself some time. She swam back towards him but kept her back facing him. 

Khyron snorted. “As if you need any!” 

“You mean…you never could tell the difference?” Well, this was either flattery or obtusity. “I don’t know whether to be touched or find your lack of observation disturbing. First the escape pod, and now this.” 

She couldn’t suppress a silent giggle, burying her face in her hands, as Khyron gawked and spluttered, scrambling to find a suitable retort. 

“Of course I can!” 

“Because you spent so much time with the Zentraedi of the opposite sex?” 

Without waiting for an answer, she pulled herself from the lake, reveling in the sweet blast of cool air against her naked wet body. Khyron gave a start and retreated with his elbows as if a monster had just leapt from the lake. Eyes wide as saucers, he couldn’t pry his eyes off her. 

Azonia grinned. This was too perfect. 

“Do you enjoy what you see or are you fascinated by the miraculous cleansing powers of a bathe?” Azonia asked. 

Finding his voice, Khyron leaned forward and glared at her. “Are you implying something?” 

“Oh, of course not!” Azonia tittered. “Just that you were positivity reeking with an unbearable stench! When _was_ the last time you took a bathe!” 

“Hey! I don’t smell that bad!” He tried not to appear bothered by her words but instinctively he raised one arm and took a sniff, drawing out a laugh from Azonia. 

“Wash yourself,” Azonia instructed. “The water on this planet is great! Or are you shy about being seen naked?” 

Khyron sprung to his feet. “I am not shy, Azonia!” 

“Oh? Then let me see what’s under the cape.” 

Scoffing, he crossed his arms and glared in the distance. “I don’t see the point. Only my face needs any washing.” 

“Come on, don’t be a child!” Giggling, Azonia approached him and tugged on his cape, successfully pulling it off on first try. His attempts at pushing her off were half-hearted at most, enjoying her hands on him, his eyes darting back to her breasts and resisting the urge to grab them. To tease him further, she pushed her chest against his, just barely rubbing her nipples against his just-exposed chest before pulling back, marching around him, and pushing him towards the lake. “In you go!” 

“Hey!” 

He plopped in with a splash. Laughing, she dove right after him and appeared moments later behind him. He was still adjusting to the lake water’s temperature when she reappeared behind him and grabbed his arms. 

“Great muscles,” she commented offhandedly. “Now, stop flailing like a baby and let me wash you.” 

Seeing no point in furthering the argument, Khyron stood and let her wash him, grumbling to himself on how useless this was and how cold he was, and how utterly stupid he felt with his arms extended out. Smirking, she drew out the washing process for the arms and hands before splashing water over his head. Then her fingers trickled down his neck and collar bone, and she felt the nervous thick swallow pass down his throat. 

With Khyron under her spell, her fingers traveled to his nipples, trailing around one while she kept careful attention to his reaction. A hiss, and she thumbed against the sensitive nub. 

Caresses traveled down his sides. Clasping his buttocks, she watches as his breath hitches. She pressed her breasts against his back as her hands roamed down his stomach and thighs, then centered around his aching member. 

Oh. This was different. His body was different than hers even in this respect. 

“You have another appendage?” she said. A shift and she was certain the warm wetness between her legs was coming from within her, not from the lake itself. 

“It doesn’t hold my drink, if that’s what you’re wondering,” Khyron said. “I…it’s never done _that_ before.” 

“You mean, stick upwards while I stroke it like a good pet?” She laughed at how red his ears got. “Think you’re good and clean.” 

“What, like this?” 

One hand caressed over her own sex, exploring and—oh, that felt _good_. 

“I have an idea.” 

Slapping his asscheeks, she motioned him back towards the bank. He turned towards her and extended out his arms as if asking a question as to the matter of his erection, and she got a good look of him for the first time. 

Grinning, she motioned for him wordlessly to lie down. Raising an eyebrow, he complied, and she strolled up and straddled him. His hands went up and gripped her breasts—fair, as she had invited herself to play with his dick—and she resumed exploring his strong body. Her sex rubbed against his thigh, the friction so good against her throbbing nub, but she needs something more. Something bigger, harder, rubbing against her clit, yes, but somewhere else— 

Gripping his dick once more, she brought it to her lips, licked the slit while her fingers explored her own wetness, and as she attempted the length into her mouth, her fingers slipped deep within herself. 

Khyron gasped out, his purple fingers lost in the curls of her hair as his moans filled the sky. His thigh trembled beside her head. 

Yes, this is what she desired—but him, it had to be him, his cock inside her tight, wet pussy. 

Pulling his cock from her lips, she kissed the spot right by the base of his erection before repositioning herself. Hand still gripped around his cock, she guided him into her wet entrance. Khyron positively keened. 

“Hush! We’ll be discovered!” Azonia snapped and threatened to pull him out. 

“Don’t!” he begged her until she took pity and guided him back in. 

Yes. This was the sensation she was chasing. Hands on the ground beside his hips and knees bent, she set the motion, rocking over him and feeling his thick length hit that spot deep in her with every thrust. 

“Ah! Khyron!” 

Her orgasm shattered her as if her ship had been hit by waves of fighters. Her entire body quivered and rocked. A moment later, she realized Khyron was seizing underneath her. The experience almost gripped her with temporary fear; was this normal? 

Something trickled down her pussy and she glimpsed down before smiling. 

“Up for another round?” she asked.

* * *

Afterward, a few more rounds, they washed up again, because as Azonia pointed out, the activity got them in quite a messy state. And Khyron especially was giving off a funny stench (Khyron chose to ignore that comment, as the sex had been good). They placed on their clothes again and settled by the bank.

“Where to from here?” Khyron asked, who was far more cooperative then when they first landed here. His lover—strange to think of Azonia as that, but he could get used to the word on his tongue—peered out over the lake. 

“We stay, find a place for ourselves,” Azonia suggested. “I like this ‘living’. We should do it more often.”


End file.
